I Could Never Hurt You
by pogocrazy7
Summary: She knew it was wrong. She knew that they would only end up killing each other, but she couldn't help but fall in love with him. She can either choose to kill him or she can die to make sure he lives. Can she survive? What will she choose? Family or Love? Characters will be OOC, slight AU. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own the Hunger Games.

…

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_  
_Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
_Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water_  
_Beside me with the silver lining stays until_  
_The sirens' calling_

_~Sirens by Cher Lloyd_

….

I was out hunting with Katniss and Gale and I knew that we wouldn't get much.

"Kat are you sure that you want to try selling today?" I asked as we tracked a deer. "You know what today is."

"I know what today is," Katniss said. "But we need the money."

Katniss and I were twins. She was older by a few seconds. We may be twins, but we looked almost nothing alike. I got blonde hair while she got brown. I got blue eyes and she has brown eyes. She is good with a bow and I am good with knives, swords, and bows.

"Guys we should get back," Gale said.

"But all we have is a bird," Katniss said.

"It's almost time for the reaping," Gale pointed out. I sighed along with Katniss and we all walked back to District 12.

"Ok Maia I am going to go and try to sell the bird," Katniss said.

"And I'll go home," I finished for her. She smiled at me before she walked to the store and I walked home.

When I walked into the house I was automatically hugged around the waist by Prim.

"Hey Prim," I said. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'm scared," Prim said.

"Prim listen to me," I said as I knelt down to her height. "You only have your name in there once. I have my name in their 50 times! You won't be picked."

Prim nodded as I pulled her into a hug.

"Where is Katniss?" Prim asked.

"She is at the market," I said. "Let's get ready for the day." She nodded as I set up the tub. "I pick out your clothes."

I picked out a white shirt with a skirt for Prim, a blue strapless dress, a black bracelet, black boots, and a flower head band for me, and a blue dress with brown boots for Katniss.

"Is today the day?"

I turned to see my mother standing at the door.

"Yeah today is the day," I said as we looked at each other. Prim walked into the room and I handed her clothes to her. "Get dressed while I get clean."

I walked into the bathroom and I quickly cleaned before I got dressed as Katniss walked into the house.

"Hey Maia," Katniss said.

"Hey Kat," I said. "I pick out your clothes."

"Thanks," Kat said before she walked into the bathroom.

"You look beautiful Prim," I said when I saw her.

"Thanks Maia," Prim said. "I wish I looked like you and Katniss."

"Oh Prim," I said as I hugged her. "You're beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She smiled as Katniss walked out of the bathroom. We looked at each other and we knew that it was time to go. I grabbed Prim's hand and we walked to where we would have to go watch the reaping.

"Maia can you sing me a song?" Prim asked as we walked.

"What song?" I asked with a smile.

"Sirens," Katniss said. I nodded before I started to sing.

_"I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart_  
_And the wind is so icy, I am numb_  
_I carry the weight of you heading back to start_  
_With the thousand eyes on me, I stumble on_

_I am tired, I'm growing older_  
_I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah_  
_I carry the weight of you_  
_I carry the weight of you_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_  
_Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
_Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water_  
_Beside me with the silver lining stays until_  
_The sirens' calling_

_We follow the sun down low 'til we hit the night_  
_And you hold me so tightly, it's hard to breathe, oh_

_And I'm tired, I'm growing older_  
_I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah_  
_We follow the sun down low_  
_We follow the sun down low_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_  
_Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
_Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water_  
_Beside me with the silver lining stays until_  
_The sirens' calling_  
_The sirens' calling_

_Yeah, I'm tired, I'm growing older_  
_I'm getting weaker everyday_  
_I am drowning, and you're stealing every breath_  
_Take me away and just_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_  
_Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
_Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water_  
_Beside me with the silver lining stays until_  
_The sirens' calling_  
_The sirens' calling"_

Other people where listening to me sing, but I was used to it because everyone knew I could sing.

We arrived at the station and Katniss said that she would calm Prim down when Prim started to freak out.

"Next," I heard one of the peacemakers call. I stepped up and I gave them my finger. I didn't pay attention to the peacemaker pricking my finger as I kept my eye on Katniss and Prim.

Katniss eventually stood next to me as we kept an eye on Prim.

"Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!" Effie said in her loud bubbly voice. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now we have a video that came all the way from the capital." We were again forced to watch the same video that we watch every year and I think they should just give up on it.

"Now time to pick our tributes," Effie said after the video had ended. "Girls first." We all watched in anticipation as she put her hand in the bowl and pulled out a name. "Primrose Everdeen!"

I felt my heart fall into my stomach and I knew Katniss felt the same. We started to push our way out of the crowd to get to Prim.

"Prim!" Katniss and I yelled at the same time as peacemakers tried to stop us.

"I volunteer!" I yelled as I tried to get to Prim. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss looked at me in shock as Prim ran to us.

"Maia no," Prim cried as we hugged.

"Prim you need to stick with Katniss," I said. "Kat you need to take care of her and mom."

"NO!" Prim cried.

"Katniss," I said as I handed Prim to her. "I love you guys."

I walked up to the stage and everyone's eyes were on me.

"What's your name dear?" Effie asked.

"Maia Everdeen," I said as I stared out at the crowd.

"I bet that those where your sisters," Effie laughed and I nodded. "Well time for the boys names." She pulled out a name. "Peeta Mellark." I watched as a blonde haired boy walked up. "Ok now we have our tributes so you guys can now shake hands."

I shook his hand and I could tell that he was scared. Effie grabbed my arm and dragged me inside of the building before I could say one word.

….

I heard the door open and Katniss, Prim and mom walked in.

"Maia!" Prim called as she hugged me.

"I'm ok Prim," I said as I hugged her tightly. "Ok Prim you need to be strong for me, can you do that?"

Prim nodded.

"Kat you need to take care of her," I said as I pulled my sister into a hug. "Don't let mom go again no matter what happens to me."

"No Maia don't say that!" Katniss said.

"There are 24 tributes," I said. "Only one can survive. I will try my hardest, but I can't guarantee anything."

Katniss nodded and I then pulled my mom into a hug.

"Mom promise me that you won't go back into what you were," I said.

"I won't…" My mom said.

"You can't!" I said. "They need you and I can't be here to help so they need you." My mother nodded as tears fell from our eyes.

"Time to go," A peacemaker said as he walked into the room and he grabbed my mom and began to drag her out with Katniss and Prim.

"NO!" Prim cried as she was carried away. I wished I could console her, but I knew I could do nothing now.

…

**Let me know what you think! Review please! This will be slight AU and characters will be slight OOC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**I want to thank my guest reviewer! Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter!**

…

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

_~Human by Christina Perri_

….

I was sitting next to Peeta when Haymitch walked in. I have met Haymitch before and I thought that he was a pretty awesome guy.

"Hey Haymitch," I smiled at him.

"Well if it isn't little Maia Everdeen," Haymitch laughed as he poured himself a drink. "Heard you volunteered."

"I couldn't let Prim do this," I said.

"Yeah I know," Haymitch said.

"Well do you have any advice for us?" Peeta asked.

"Whoa slow down," Haymitch said. "We're not even at the capital yet."

"Well I'm sorry that I want to at least try to win," Peeta snapped.

"Can we not do this right now," I said.

"I agree with Maia," Haymitch said. "Besides I want to hear you sing again."

"Again? What do you mean again?" I asked.

"You didn't know?" Haymitch asked. "Someone recorded you singing to your sister and everyone has seen it."

"I didn't know that," I said.

"Well can you sing again?" Haymitch asked. I nodded and I knew the song that I wanted to sing.

_"I can hold my breath_  
_I can bite my tongue_  
_I can stay awake for days_  
_If that's what you want_  
_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_  
_I can force a laugh_  
_I can dance and play the part_  
_If that's what you ask_  
_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

_I can turn it on_  
_Be a good machine_  
_I can hold the weight of worlds_  
_If that's what you need_  
_Be your everything_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_  
_I'm only human_  
_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_  
_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human."_

They both looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You my friend have an amazing voice," Haymitch said before he got up and left. I went back to staring out the window. I used to sing that song to Prim all the time.

"You ok?" Peeta asked me.

"I am thinking about Prim," I said. "I used to sing that song to her all the time."

"I'm sorry," Peeta said. I sighed and I got up and walked to the room that Effie said was mine for the night.

I sat on the bed and I thought of home. If I was home right now, I'd be hunting with Katniss and Gale. I thought about how they must feel. There is a chance that I might not come home and it scares me.

I decided to change and then go eat something. I quickly changed into a fringe top, shorts, sneakers, earrings, and a spike necklace.

I walked to where everyone was and I sat down at the table.

"What are you wearing?" Effie asked as she looked at me with disgust.

"What makes me happy," I snapped as I put some food on my plate.

"I think she looks fine," Haymitch said.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked.

"You guys need to make people like you to get sponsors," Haymitch said. "Maia you are already on your way."

"What how?" I asked.

"Many people liked that you would risk your own life for your sister," Haymitch told me as he poured another drink. I didn't know what to say. "So what are your talents?"

"I don't have any," Peeta said sadly.

"What about you Maia?" Haymitch asked.

"I can use swords, use a bow, knives, and I know how to hunt," I listed and Effie looked at me with shock.

"Well you have a good chance at winning," Haymitch said.

"Peeta has a good chance too," I said. "He has strength on his side and he is smart."

"No I am not," Peeta said.

"Katniss told me what you did for us," I said. "You would have to use your brain to figure out how to give us food without your mom knowing."

Peeta didn't say anything.

"We're here," Effie said. I got up and I looked out of the window and I could see all those people who were waiting for us.

"Well at least they are rich," Peeta said. I just stared out at the window.

…..

I hated how I had to have people clean me. They had literally cleaned me to where I wanted to get dirty again.

"She is finally ready for Cinna," A man said before they left. I was now lying on a table while I waited. I lost track of time when the door opened.

"Hello Maia my name is Cinna," The guy said. "I am your stylist and I am sorry that you are in this."

"Most people just tell me how lucky I am," I said.

He shook his head as he looked at me.

"I want something that screams you," Cinna said.

"Oh that's easy," I said. "I will need a pair of jeans, a shirt, and boots."

Cinna just laughed. "I wish it could be that easy. Now let's make you shine!"

….

I looked in the mirror and I was speechless. Cinna had dressed me in a blue one shoulder dress, white heels, silver beaded bracelet, a beautiful necklace with matching earrings, and a crown with my hair down in loose waves.

"Cinna…" I said. "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you love it," Cinna said. "I think you look like a princess."

I smiled when Effie walked in.

"Maia you need to come with me now for…." She stopped when she saw me. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Effie," I said. "We have to go." She nodded and she dragged me to where the other tributes were. I saw Peeta turn his head to look at me.

"Holy shit," Peeta said loud enough that everyone turned to look at me. The girls looked at me with anger while all the boys looked at me with lust, except for the boy from District 2. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I looked at Peeta and he was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and shoes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed. "You look good too."

"Ok you two you guys need to get on your chariots," Effie said.

We followed her to the chariot and we got on it.

"Ok you need to smile and wave," Haymitch said to us. We nodded as the chariots started to move.

When our chariot moved to where people could see us, I put a smile on my face and I waved along with Peeta. Everyone was cheering and I honestly felt sick that they found this fun. Peeta grabbed my hand and lifted out hands in the air together and the crowd cheered harder.

We were now near everyone else and we put our hands down. I saw President Snow get up to speak and I ignored him because I hated him so much. By the time I zoned back in, we were getting off the chariots.

"You guys where amazing," Effie said and I smiled. I saw Haymitch looking at something and I turned my head to see the blonde guy from District 2 looking at me again.

"Let's go," Haymitch said as he and Effie led us to the elevator.

"So the good thing about you guys being from District 12 is you get the penthouse," Effie said as she hit the floor to the 12 floor. We walked in and my eyes widened at how big this place was. "Maia I'll take you to your room. Haymitch show Peeta where his room is please."

I followed Effie to my room and she bid me goodnight. I quickly changed out of my dress and into some pajamas and I lay in bed and I tried to sleep.

After an hour I gave up on sleep and I decided to go on the roof. When I got to the roof, I look out at the capital and I could hear the screams.

I put my head in my hands and I tried to keep the tears in as the feeling of homesickness washed over me.

"You ok?"

I turned to see the boy from District 2.

"I'm fine," I said with a shaky breath.

"You don't seem ok," He said as he stood next to me. "My name is Cato."

"My name is Maia," I said as we looked out at the capital. "I miss my sisters and my mother."

"We saw you volunteer for your sister," Cato said. "I think that was brave of you."

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked. "I mean I am not trying to be rude, but in a few days we're going to have to kill each other."

"I like you," Cato said. "You're not like everyone else."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said as I rubbed my arms together to get warm.

"Are you cold?" Cato asked.

I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and I could hear his heart beat.

"You looked beautiful in your dress," Cato said after a while. "You looked like a princess."

"Thanks," I said. "You didn't look bad either. The gladiator look suits you."

He looked at me and I could see nothing, but love in his eyes, but I knew better then to trust so easily, but I still wasn't expecting Cato to lean down and press his lips to mine.

I responded by putting my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist. After a few moments we pulled away to look at each other.

"I am going to be honest," Cato said. "I have never fallen for someone as fast as I have fallen for you."

"I am falling for you too," I said as we stared into each other's eyes.

Cato just pulled me closer and I put my head on his chest. I felt him put his chin on my head and we stayed like that for a while before we had to go back to bed.

"Tomorrow night?" Cato asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," I said as we kissed goodbye.

I turned to walk away when I heard Cato call my name and I turned to see what he wanted.

"I….goodnight," Cato finally said.

"Goodnight Cato," I said before I left.

I arrived at my room and when I lay down, I fell asleep and I felt happy.

…

**He almost told her that he loved her! Let me know what you think. Link to my polyvore is on my profile. Please Review and let me know what you think! I know Cato was OOC, but I wanted him to be sweet to Maia, but then an ass to everyone else.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My-my-my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_  
_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_  
_But I believe them when they look in mine..._  
_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean_  
_I guess I'm hoping it's because of me..._

_~My Dilemma by Selena Gomez_

…..

I woke up the next morning and I saw that there was an outfit already picked out for me. I quickly changed into a black t-shirt, black leggings, and boots before I walked down stairs and I saw Peeta.

"Morning," Peeta said as I sat down.

"Morning," I said. "Are we starting training today?"

"Yes," Haymitch said as he came into the dining room. "Now I don't want you guys showing any of your talents, so just stick with the simple stuff."

We nodded when Effie came in and told us it was time to go.

…..

We arrived at the training room and I saw Cato looking at me.

"In two weeks 23 of you will be dead, one of you will be alive," The women said. "Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next 4 days, particularly to what I am about to say. First no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena.

There are four compulsorily exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection and 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

Peeta and I ended up with doing knots first. Being a hunter, I know how to tie different knots and the instructor looked at me with pride when I tide a knot really quick. I then had to show Peeta how to do it.

"Where's my knife?" I heard Cato yell. I looked up to see him walking up to another boy. "You took my knife! I had it over there and now it's gone!"

"I didn't take your knife!" The boy yelled back. I watched as the peacemakers came running as Cato attempted to hit the boy. "I didn't take it!"

"You're a liar! You took my knife," Cato yelled as the peacemakers dragged him away.

I shook my head and looked away as I went back to tying knots.

"Good job Maia," The instructor said.

…..

"He's a career," Haymitch said as we ate. "You know what that is?"

"From District 1," I said as we ate dinner. I was now wearing a peach top, light blue jeans, high heel sandals, earrings, and a flower headband.

"And 2," Haymitch said. "They train in a special academy until they are 18 and then they volunteer. By that point they are pretty lethal."

"But they don't receive any special treatment," Effie said. "They stay in the same exact apartment as you do and I don't think they let them have dessert and you can."

I was giving her my 'bitch face' right now.

"So how good are they?" Peeta asked.

"Obviously they are pretty good," Haymitch said. "They win it almost every year."

"Almost," Effie repeated.

"They can be arrogant and arrogance can be a big problem," Haymitch said.

"Well that will be their downfall," I said as I finished eating. "Now I am going to be in my room or I might go to the roof."

I got up and I left. I walked up to the roof and I stared out at the sunset as a song came to mind.

"_You make me so upset sometimes_  
_I feel like I could lose my mind..._  
_The conversation goes nowhere_  
_Because you're never gonna take me there..._

_And I know, what I know_  
_And I know you're no good for me_  
_Yeah I know, what I know_  
_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My-my-my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_  
_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_  
_But I believe them when they look in mine..._  
_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean_  
_I guess I'm hoping it's because of me..._

_And I know, what I know_  
_And I know you're no good for me_  
_Yeah I know, what I know_  
_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My-my-my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_  
_Woah, I could live without you_  
_Your smile, your eyes_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_I could live without you_  
_But I don't wanna_  
_I don't wanna_  
_Oh_

_Oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My-my-my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_  
_(Can't get you out of my)_  
_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_(It's you, it's you)_  
_It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)_  
_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_My-My-My Dilemma"_

"You have a beautiful voice," I heard Cato say.

"Thanks," I said as I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I turned in Cato's arms to look at him and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to join the Careers." Cato asked as I rested my head on his chest. I knew that it would be a smart move, but I couldn't turn against Peeta.

I shook my head no. "I am sorry Cato, but I can't."

"Why not?" Cato asked as he looked at me.

"Because I can't go against Peeta like that," I said. "And besides I am pretty sure Clove wants me dead."

"Don't worry about Clove, I can handle her," Cato said.

"I am sorry Cato, but I can't," I said and he sighed before he pulled me closer.

"You know no matter what I don't want to hurt you," Cato said as he buried his head in my neck.

"I don't want to hurt you either," I said as I kissed his head.

Cato took his head out of the crook of my neck to look at me. "I love you." I stared at him in shock. "I know that you're shocked, but we don't have many days left before we are forced to try and kill each other so I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Cato," I said as I put my arms around his neck. "I am not looking forward to this."

"Neither am I," Cato said as I turned in his arms to look at the setting sun. "We should get back before anyone notices that we are gone."

I nodded and I kissed Cato goodbye before I went back to my room and went to bed.

….

The next day at training I was working on how to start a fire, which I knew how to do, but not very well. Katniss was always the one who would set the fire. I saw Cato using swords and when he saw me looking, he winked and I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

After I finished with the fire I watched as Peeta fell from the ropes. I saw all the careers looking at him like food so I walked over to Peeta.

"Need help?" I asked.

"If I couldn't do it I don't think you could," Peeta said. I smirked as I helped him up.

"Time me," I said loud enough for the careers to hear. Peeta nodded at me and I quickly climbed down and back in less than 10 seconds. "How many seconds?"

"10 seconds…." Peeta said as he and the careers stared at me in shock.

"Just stick with me and you will be fine," I laughed. "And next time don't tell me I can't do something."

….

Peeta and I were sitting in a room as we waited for our names to be called.

"Maia Everdeen!"

I got up and walked into the room and I saw all the people sitting and they were not even looking at me.

I grabbed some knives and I quickly threw them into the center of the targets before I threw a sword, and then I grabbed a bow and 3 arrows and I shot them at the same time and they hit the target. When I looked, I saw that no one had seen any of it and I felt my blood boil. They were all looking at a pig with an apple in its mouth.

I grabbed 3 more arrows and I shot the apple out of the pig's mouth. I grabbed a sword and threw it through the pig, and I threw some knives through someone's cup, shattering it. They all looked at me in shock.

"Thank you for your consideration," I said before I walked out. "Good luck Peeta."

…..

"You did what?" Effie yelled when I had told them what I had done.

"I was angry," I said as Haymitch laughed and I could see that Peeta was trying not to laugh as well.

"You have blown you chances for sponsors," Effie screeched. "You will die!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I think that it was amazing," Haymitch laughed. "What did their faces look like?"

"They looked scared," I said. "Especially after I shot a glass out of one guy's hand."

Everyone started to laugh except for Effie.

"Well let's just see the scores and hope she didn't screw everything up," Effie huffed.

We turned on the TV and they started to show the scores. I didn't care for anyone's except for Cato's, Peeta's and mine.

"District 2's Cato has a score of 10…." I zoned out until Caesar got to our scores. "District 12's Peeta has a score of 8 and District 12's Maia has a score of….holy crap I didn't think this score was possible….Maia Everdeen has a score of 12!"

I was stunned. How the hell did I get that score? I shot a glass out of a guy's hand for crying out loud! Everyone was congratulating me, but I was too stunned to notice.

…..

I wasn't hungry so I decided to go out on the roof and when I got there I saw Cato.

"Hey," I said as I stood next to him. "Congrats on your score."

Cato turned to face me. "Thanks, but you are the one who scored a 12," Cato smirked before he pulled me to him. "And this is your prize."

Cato crashed his lips to mine and I melted into the kiss. His arms were around my waist and I had my arms around his neck. After a while we pulled away.

"I love you Cato," I said as I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too Maia," Cato whispered as his chin rested on my head.

….

**Let me know what you think! I know Cato is a little OOC, but he really does care for Maia. Link to my polyvore if you want to see the outfits is on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Cato would still be alive!**

…..

_No more white picket fences,_  
_No more lace veils or vows,_  
_No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_  
_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_  
_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_

_Take these roses and this Jameson, oh no,_  
_Find a subway that I can sit in, oh no,_  
_Buy a one-way out of this city,_  
_Everything that I need, got it with me,_

~Last Love Song by ZZ Ward.

…..

Today was the day of the interviews and Cinna had finally finished putting the last touches on my make-up. I looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped. Cinna decided to stick with blue so I was wearing a blue high low dress, silver earrings, necklace, bracelet, crown, and hair clip, with sliver heels, black nails, pink lips, and my blonde hair in a bun.

"Seriously Cinna how do you do this?" I asked and Cinna laughed.

"You're already beautiful," Cinna said. "I just make you shine. Let's get you to everyone else and see their reactions."

Cinna led me to the other tributes and when I walked over to Peeta, I saw his eyes widen.

"How the hell can they make you look so good yet I look so bad in blue?" Peeta asked loudly which got the attention of the other tributes.

All the girls were again looking at me with anger and the boys looked at me with lust and when I looked at Cato, I saw that he was staring at me with love in his eyes.

"Well blue goes well on me with my blonde hair and blue eyes," I laughed. I started to zone out until Cato went up for his interview.

"So Cato," Caesar said. "Any girls back home?"

"No girls at home, but I do have a special girl that I love here," Cato said and I felt my eyes widen.

"And who is the lucky girl?" Caesar asked.

"Maia," Cato said.

The crowd awed at him.

"Well talk about star crossed lovers," He said. "Cato ladies and gentlemen!"

I was shocked that Cato had announced his love for me in front of everyone. I watched Cato walk over to me.

"I know that I should have talk to you about this, but I wanted to surprise you," Cato said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Well I am shocked," I said as I kissed his jaw. "But you obviously showed the world and me that you love me and I love you so much for doing that."

"Now ladies and gentlemen," I heard Caesar yell. "Give it up for District 12's Maia Everdeen!"

I quickly kissed Cato and then I walked out on stage and the crowd went wild. I shook hands with Caesar before sitting down.

"We have a lot to talk about with you," Caesar laughed. "You volunteered for your little sister, you scored a 12, and Cato even confessed his love for you in front of everyone! So what do you think of his confession?"

"Well I am going to be honest," I said. "I was surprised. I didn't expect him to do that, but I think it is the sweetest thing anyone could ever do to prove their love."

"Do you feel the same way?"

I smiled at the question. "I love Cato with all of my heart and I always will." The crowd awed at my statement.

"Well let's go on to talk about your sister," Caesar said. "You volunteered for your little sister. What is her name?"

"Her name is Prim," I said.

"How old is Prim?"

"She is 12,"I said. "She is one of the most important people in my life and I would do anything to protect her."

"Well it seems that you have people to fight for at home and here in the city its self," Caesar said. I nodded as everyone cheered. "Well good luck Maia and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Caesar and I stood up and shook hands before I walked back stage into Cato's waiting arms.

"You were amazing," Cato said as he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too and thank you," I said as I smiled at Cato when Effie walked over to us.

"I need to talk to Maia in private," She said as she dragged me away before Cato could say anything. "What the hell where you thinking when you decided to fall in love with a career, are you crazy?"

"Ok you can't tell me to not fall in love with someone," I said. "What the hell is wrong with you? You may be helping me, but you can't control my life!"

"You will get yourself killed!" Effie whisper yelled. "What will happen if you and Cato are the last ones alive? What will you do then? If you can't kill him, then he will kill you!"

"You know what Effie how about you stay out of my personal life!" I snapped. "Who I fall in love with does not concern you!"

Before she could answer I walked away. I walked up to the penthouse and when I walked in, I saw Peeta, Cinna, and Haymitch.

I glared at them before I walked into my room and I slammed and locked the door. I quickly changed into some pajamas and I took my hair out of the bun. I opened my door and made my way to the roof. When I got to the roof, I saw that Cato was already there waiting for me.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to him. "Sorry about earlier." Cato turned to face me and he smiled at me and he pulled me into his arms.

"Its ok babe," Cato said as he kissed my head. "Everything ok?"

"Effie made me think of some things that I never thought about until now," I sighed. "There can only be on victor Cato."

I saw his face drop when he realized what I had said.

"I don't want to kill you," Cato whispered.

"I don't want to kill you either, but what are we going to do?" I asked as Cato sighed.

"I don't know," He said as he tightened his grip around my waist as I put my head on his chest as I listened to his heart beat. "But what I do now is that I love you and I will never hurt you."

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did Cato would still be alive.**

**I want to thank xXDaniLynnXx for reviewing. I am glad that you love my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_All this wild wild love of ours_  
_It can't be tamed, no_  
_All this wild wild love of ours_  
_It can't be tamed, no_  
_For better or worse_  
_A blessing or a curse_  
_Long live this wild wild love of ours_  
_Long live this wild wild love_

_~Wild wild love by Pitbull ft. GRL_

….

Cato and I had spent most of the night just holding each other. We have no clue what we are going to do once we get to the arena. I have to say that I am scared. I am scared of killing, scared for Peeta, scared for Cato and I am scared for my family.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't get much so when I woke up I was shocked that I wasn't tired. I ate some breakfast after I had changed into the clothes that I was given to wear.

Effie and I were silent on the elevator. I walked on to the hovercraft and sat down. Peeta sat down on my left and Cato sat on my right.

"Arm please?" I held out my arm and they injected a tracking device. After they finished, Cato grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

After we got off the hovercraft I was walked to a room with a tube that will take me to the arena and Cinna was in there waiting for me.

Cinna pulled me into his arms and hugged me as I hugged back.

"I'm scared," I said. "I don't want to kill anyone, especially Cato or Peeta."

"I know," Cinna said. "The only advice I can give you is to try and stay alive. If I could bet my money would be on you."

I smiled as I heard a voice say 20 seconds. I gave Cinna one last hug before I stepped into the tub. I turned and looked at Cinna as it closed and I began to rise.

My heart was beating so fast and I was sure it would burst.

I was now in the arena and I looked around and I saw Cato a few people down from me. He turned and when he saw me I saw him mouth some word.

'I love you'

'I love you too,' I mouthed back.

'Run away from here'

I nodded as the countdown began. I looked around for Peeta and I saw him across from me. I looked back at Cato and I saw him still looking at me with love and worry in his eyes.

I looked back at the clock and I watched as it hit zero and I took off towards the closest bag I could grab. I grabbed it when I felt something hit my arm. I saw a knife sticking out of it and I knew that it was Clove. I quickly ripped the knife out of my arm and I ran into the woods.

I kept running when I crashed into someone. I looked and I saw that it was Foxface. We looked at each other before she took off again.

I got off the ground and I bolted farther into the forest. I wanted to put as much distance between me and the careers as possible.

I found a good tree to climb so I climbed it and sat in one of the high branches. I pulled off my jacket to look at the cut and I saw that it wasn't bad. I ripped off a strip of my jacket and wrapped it around the cut. I then decided to look in my bag.

There was a sleeping bag, rope, dried fruit, and empty water bottle, jerky, and some knifes. I knew that I need to get water, but I decided to just stay in the tree for now as I listened to the cannon go off. I heard 12 cannons which meant that the game was half way over with. I knew that Cato was still alive, but I didn't know about Peeta.

I shook my head and I laid my head against the tree and I fell asleep a little bit.

By the time I woke up it was dark and the Capital symbol was in the sky.

Both from district 3, both from district 4, both from district 5, both from 6, both from 7, and both from district 9 were dead. I was glad to know that Cato and Peeta were still alive.

…

I was looking around when I saw smoke and I knew that someone else was going to get killed because of a stupid mistake. Not even a few minutes later I heard a girl scream and the cannon went off. I then heard the laughter of the careers and my stomach dropped when I heard Cato laughing.

"So Peeta you sure she went this way?" I heard Cato laugh.

"Yeah I am sure," Peeta laughed. "I want to be the one to kill her."

My stomach dropped even more when I heard that. I couldn't believe that Peeta wanted me dead and I was confused and heartbroken about Cato.

I looked down a little bit and I saw Cato's eyes flash to mine and they widened in shock which confused me even more. What game is he playing at?

I watched as the careers moved on, but Cato made an excuse about having to go to the bathroom. He waited until they left before he looked up at me.

"Maia," Cato whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Really?" I snapped. "Do you care? I heard you with your buddies. You and Peeta can't wait to kill me."

"Maia I don't want to kill you," Cato said. "Peeta does, but I don't. I love you too much to hurt you."

I sighed and I jumped down and Cato wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too Cato," I said as he kissed my head.

"You need to run away from here," Cato said. "Be careful and stay safe. I'll do my best to keep them away from you."

I nodded before Cato kissed me. This kiss was slow and passionate and I knew that I could never kill Cato. Hell I could never even hurt him because I love him so much.

….

Katniss P.o.v

We watched as the career that claimed to love my sister call to her after the others left.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Really?" She snapped. "Do you care? I heard you with your buddies. You and Peeta can't wait to kill me."

"Maia I don't want to kill you," He said. "Peeta does, but I don't. I love you too much to hurt you."

She sighed and jumped down and the guy wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Cato," She said as he kissed her head.

"You need to run away from here," Cato said. "Be careful and stay safe. I'll do my best to keep them away from you."

I knew then that Cato really did love my sister and this wasn't some act so he could kill her. The only problem is that there can only be on victor.

….

**What do you guys think? Do you like the Katniss P.o.v? Please review and let me know if you guys like my story.**

**Link to my polyvore account is on my profile so you can see what my OC and her outfits look like.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**I want to thank xxxsarahrxxxxxx for reviewing! I am sorry, but I can't tell you if this story will have a happy or sad ending**.

…

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_  
_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_  
_No scientist or biology_  
_It's obvious when he's holding me_  
_It's only natural that I'm so affected, oh, oh, oh_

_And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question, I already know_

_It's in his DNA_  
_D-D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day,_  
_And that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand_  
_Perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_~DNA by Little Mix_

…..

I kept running and putting as much space between me and the Careers as possible. I still couldn't believe that Peeta wanted me dead. I thought I could trust him, I mean after all him and Katniss liked each other.

I decided to slow down to a walk. I wish that I had Cato here with me. Hell I know what Prim would say. She would say that he is perfect for me and then she would have me sing one of her favorite songs. I started to think of the song and I decided to sing it in my head.

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_  
_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_  
_No scientist or biology_  
_It's obvious when he's holding me_  
_It's only natural that I'm so affected, oh, oh, oh_

_And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question, I already know_

_It's in his DNA_  
_D-D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day,_  
_And that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand_  
_Perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_  
_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah_  
_Now I don't have any first degree_  
_But I know, what he does to me_  
_No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh_

_And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question, I already know_

_It's in his DNA_  
_D-D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day,_  
_And that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand_  
_Perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_It's all about his kiss_  
_Contaminates my lips_  
_Our energy connects_  
_It's simple genetics_  
_I'm the X to his Y_  
_It's the colour of his eyes_  
_He can do no wrong_  
_No, he don't need to try_  
_Made from the best_  
_He passes all the tests_  
_Got my heart beating fast_  
_It's cardiac arrest_  
_He's from a different strain_  
_That science can't explain_  
_I guess that's how he's made_  
_In his d-d-d-DNA_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh woah woah woah woah_

_It's in his DNA_  
_D-D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day,_  
_And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)_  
_Not hard to understand (to understand)_  
_Perfect in every way (in every way)_  
_I see it in his face (in his face)_  
_Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_  
_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

As I finished the song in my head, I saw another tree that was high enough that I could stay out of harm's way for awhile. I quickly climbed the tree and I just hoped that I wouldn't fall. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

….

I woke up and I knew that something was wrong by the way things felt. The temperature was hot and when I looked I saw that the forest was on fire. I quickly grabbed my stuff and jumped out of the tree and took off running. Smoke was filling my lungs as I ran, but I knew that I had to keep moving. I was running when out of nowhere a fireball came running towards me. I was able to duck, but I was hit in the shoulder a little bit and it hurt like a bitch. I had no time to stop and I just kept running until I hit water.

I dived headfirst into the water and my shoulder felt like it was on fire. I wanted to scream in pain, but I knew that would only attract attention. I crawled out of the water and I lay on some rocks that were nearby. I knew that I would need to get up and moving, but my body hurt so much and it felt so good to lay down….until I heard them again.

_'Oh shit,_' I thought.

"Hey look there she is!" I heard a female yell. I quickly got up and took off into the forest again and I could hear the careers running after me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to out run them so I did the next best thing….I climbed a tree.

By the time I got to a high enough height, the careers were at the bottom of the tree.

"We finally caught her!" Glimmer laughed. "Finally we caught the little ice bitch!"

"Shoot her Glimmer!" Peeta laughed. I glared at Peeta, but when I looked at Cato he was looking at me with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Go ahead and try," I said. "I bet you can't hit me!"

Glimmer just smirked as she raised her bow and attempted to shoot an arrow at me, but she missed and hit near me. I was able to grab the arrow and wave it around mockingly.

"Wow how did you impress the game makers again?" I laughed. "I would have given you a 0. Even I can shoot better than you and I rarely use a bow and arrow."

"Give me that," Peeta snapped as he grabbed the bow and arrow and attempted to shoot me. I laughed as he looked angry.

"Wow Peeta," I laughed. "You're just as bad! Oh don't worry, Katniss now knows what a douche bag you really are!"

"Guys she can't go anywhere so how about we just wait them out," Cato suggested. "She can't stay up there forever."

They all grumbled before they agreed. I watched as they set up camp and how Cato kept looking at me every once in a while and I could tell that he was worried for me.

_"Are you ok?"_ He mouthed up to me when no one was looking.

_"I am fine,"_ I mouthed back. _"I don't know what to do."_

_"I am trying to find a way to get you out,"_ Cato mouthed back. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

I leaned my head back onto the tree.

I decided that I could try to get some sleep.

….

I woke up to the sound of someone trying to wake me up. I looked and I saw the little girl from district 11, her name is Rue.

She was pointing to something above my head and when I looked up, I saw a tracker jacker nest and I froze. I then saw Rue making a sawing motion and I understand what she was saying. I nodded and I climbed up higher on the tree so I was close enough to the nest. I pulled out my knife and I looked down at the sleeping Careers. I didn't want to hurt Cato so I broke a branch off the tree and I threw it at Cato and he woke up with a start.

He looked up at me and I motioned to the tracker jacker nest and I made sawing motions and then pointed at the rest of the careers. He nodded as he understood what I was going to do.

_"Run,"_ I mouthed to the man I loved. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too,"_ Cato mouthed back as he quietly grabbed his stuff.

I started to saw the branch that the nest was on as quietly as I could as Cato watched. A tracker jacker came flying out and I felt it sting my neck. I slapped a hand to my neck as I tried to contain my sob, but by the look on Cato's face, I failed.

"Maia," Cato whispered. "Don't do this if it means you're going to get hurt." I shook my head as I continued to saw away at the branch. A few more tracker jackers came out and they stung my arms.

I continued to saw until the branch broke and fell on the Career's, who jumped up screaming as Cato had already taken off. I watched as they all ran screaming except for Glimmer who fell to the ground screaming as her body convulsed from the poison now flowing through her body.

I jumped down as her body stilled. I walked over to her and I looked down at her now swollen body. I bent down and I pulled the bow out of her hands and the arrows from behind her. Then I took off running as best as I could as the poison from the tracker jackers spread through my body. I was now stumbling when I felt arms wrap around my body.

I looked up and I saw Cato.

"I got you," Cato whispered as he picked me up and carried me somewhere safe. "I got you Maia."

"Cato," I whispered. "Did you get stung too?"

"No," Cato said. "I was able to get away without being stung, but I had to make sure that you were ok."

I smiled weakly at Cato.

"I love you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Maia," Cato said as he kissed my head. "Rue!" I looked and I saw the little girl from District 11. "You need to take her. I need to get back to the others to keep them away from her. I promise I won't hurt you!"

I saw Rue nod as Cato set me down by her.

"I love you Maia and I will try to come and find you again," Cato said as he kissed my head.

"I love you too Cato," I said before I blacked out.

….

**Prim P.o.v**

I was watching the games with Katniss and my mother and we were shocked. We never thought that Peeta would ever want to hurt Maia.

We watched as Maia dropped a nest of tracker jackers on the Careers, but not before warning the boy from District 2 who she likes. I watched in anticipation as the tracker jacker nest fell, but not before stinging Maia a few times.

I buried my head into Katniss' lap as tears came to my eyes. I didn't want to lose my sister and I knew that Katniss would be devastated if she lost her twin.

"I got you," I heard someone say. "I got you Maia."

I looked to see the guy that loves my sister, lifting her up and carrying her to safety.

"Cato," She whispered. "Did you get stung too?"

"No," Cato said. "I was able to get away without being stung, but I had to make sure that you were ok."

I saw her smile weakly at Cato.

"I love you," Maia said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Maia," Cato said as he kissed her head. "Rue!" The cameras turned and we saw the little girl from District 11. "You need to take her. I need to get back to the others to keep them away from her. I promise I won't hurt you!"

We saw Rue nod as Cato set Maia down by her.

"I love you Maia and I will try to come and find you again," Cato said as he kissed her head.

"I love you too Cato," Maia said before we saw her black out.

I sighed when I saw that my sister was safe and I was glad that she had someone who cared for her. I just hoped that she knew what she was doing because there can only be on victor.

….

**Let me know what you think so that means REVIEW! I hope you guy's enjoyed Prim's P.o.v.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Ok guys I know how I am going to end this! I was thinking about it all day and I decided. You guys will have to wait and see!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

…

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_you're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_

_~all of me by Jasmine Thompson (Cover)_

….

I woke up and I saw that I had leaves on my arms. I put my hand to my neck and I felt more leaves. The last thing I remembered was Cato coming back to make sure I was safe. He gave me to….Rue!

I looked up and I saw Rue quickly hide behind a tree. I got up and I slowly walked over to the tree.

"Rue," I said as I walked closer. "I am not going to hurt you…I promise." Rue slowly came out from behind the tree. "Thank you for helping me. Do you want something to eat?"

She nodded and I quickly grabbed what food I had left out of my bag and split it with her. I saw her face light up when she saw that I had some rabbit, dried fruit, and some berries.

"Thank you," Rue whispered as we dug in.

"How long was I out?" I asked as we ate our food.

"Two day," Rue replied.

"Anything happen?"

"Girl from one and the boy from 3," Rue said as she finished her food. I still had some left and I handed it to her. She shook her head and I smiled.

"Take it," I said. She held out her hand and I put the food in her hand. I watched as she ate it and she smiled at me. "So what have you found out?"

"The careers are by the water," Rue said. "All their stuff is in one big pile and they go hunting at night."

"Wow how did you find out all of that?" I asked as I looked at the 12 year old girl who reminded me of Prim.

"I watched them," Rue smiled. "From the trees."

I laughed. "What do you think we should do?"

"We should blow their stuff up," Rue said.

"Wow you are one smart and devious little girl," I laughed. "Let's do it."

We smiled at each other before we got up and began to get ready. As I got ready my thoughts trailed back to Cato. He would be so pissed at me for doing this. Cato helped me when he could have left me to die, but instead he brought me to safety.

"Ready?" Rue called.

I nodded as we began to gather leaves to create fires to get the careers away from their camp. We had now built 3 signal fires.

"Ok I will meet you back here," I said as I grabbed my bow and arrows. "We need a signal for if we get held up."

"Watch this," Rue said before she whistled. I heard mocking jays repeat the sound and I smiled.

"Mocking jays," I said. "Ok and this will be mine." I whistled and the mocking jays repeated it. "I'll see you soon."

"Maia," Rue called. I turned and she wrapped her arms around me. "Be careful."

"You too," I whispered as I hugged Rue back. "We'll be ok. I'll be back and we can eat some bird for dinner."

Rue smiled at me before I walked off towards the careers camp.

…

I could see the careers from where I was hiding and I saw Cato. I felt guilt as I thought of how I would be destroying his chance of winning. I knew that if I couldn't win, then I would want Cato to win.

"Hey guys," Marvel called as he noticed the fire that Rue had lit.

"Stay here," Cato told someone before the rest of the careers ran off towards the fire.

I looked around and I noticed that the ground was dug up and I realized why. They had dug up and reactivated the bombs.

"Shit," I whispered as I thought of how I could pull this off. Out of nowhere Foxface came running out and I watched in amazement as she avoided all the bombs, grabbed something, and ran before the boy that was there could even notice that she had come.

I laughed before I noticed a bag of apples. I grabbed an arrow and I aimed at the bag. I shot the arrow and it cut the bag a little bit, but not enough for the apples to fall. I sighed before I grabbed another arrow and focused only on the bag of apples.

I released the arrow and the apples came falling out of the bag and onto the bombs. I was thrown back because of the force of the explosion. I fell to the ground as the careers ran back into the camp.

Everything was muffled so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Cato snap the boy's neck and my eyes widened and that is when my eyes met Cato's.

I saw anger in his eyes and I thought that he would actually kill me. I quickly got up and I walked closer to the woods. I turned to look at Cato one last time and I saw that he was still looking at me and I knew that he wasn't the Cato I loved. He was what the Capital wanted him to be and it scared me.

I turned and ran off into the woods. I made it to where the third fire was and I saw that it wasn't lit and I felt my heart race faster than it was already. I quickly whistled and the birds repeated it, but I didn't hear Rue's call.

"MAIA!"

I felt my heart shatter when I heard Rue's cry. I took off in the direction that I heard her scream.

"Maia help me!" I heard her cry. "Please help me?"

I ran faster and I came across her trapped under a net.

"Rue!"

"Maia," Rue cried as I cut the rope and pulled her into my arms. "You're ok. I'm here."

"Did you do it?" Rue asked. "Did you blow their stuff up?"

"Every last bit of it," I said as I looked at her to be sure that she was ok. I saw Rue's eyes widen at something behind me. I turned and I saw Marvel with his spear. I quickly grabbed and arrow and shot him as he threw the spear. He dropped to the ground and I turned to Rue and my face paled at the sight.

The spear had impaled Rue.

"No Rue,"I cried as she pulled the spear out of her body. I caught her before she fell to the ground and I laid her down gently. "Please Rue!"

"It's ok," Rue whispered. "It doesn't hurt. You have to win for me. Promise me?"

"I promise," I cried as I cuddled Rue to my body. "I am so sorry! I am so sorry!"

Rue smiled before she took her last breath.

Tears fell down my face as I laid Rue's head onto the ground. I grabbed flowers and I laid them around her body before I kissed her head.

"Goodbye Rue," I whispered. "You're an amazing friend."

I grabbed my stuff and I pressed my fingers to my lips and then I raised my hand.

I took one last look at Rue's body before I walked away.

….

I was crying silently in a cave that I had found when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Cato standing at the mouth of the cave.

"What the hell was that?" Cato raged as he walked closer to me. I noticed that he had his sword in his hand.

"I did what would get me home to my family," I snapped as I sat up.

"What about me?" Cato yelled. "You have destroyed everything! I knew that you where just a stupid girl who should have died in the bloodbath!"

I felt my heart break at his words.

"Kill me then Cato," I yelled. "If I am nothing, but a stupid girl then why don't you kill me you son of a bitch!"

Cato's hand tightened on the sword and I could tell that he was considering killing me.

"If I am nothing," I continued. "If I am nothing to you then kill me! Come on Cato! Kill me! I won't survive the games anyways. Even if I do…."

I saw Cato look into my eyes as tears fell down my face.

"What?" Cato asked. "What would happen?"

"I would just be another victor haunted by the games," I whispered. "I don't want that."

Cato dropped the sword and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Cato said as he kissed my head. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I'm sorry too," I whispered. "I am also sorry about blowing up your stuff."

Cato laughed. "Well at least I know not to piss you off."

I smiled a little bit as I looked up at Cato.

"Rue's dead," I whispered. "Marvel killed her and I killed him."

"I'm sorry about Rue," Cato said. "I know that she helped you."

I nodded as tears fell from my eyes.

"You need to get back to your group," I whispered.

"They can wait," Cato whispered before his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist. I felt safe in Cato's arms and I honestly wanted him to stay with me, but I knew that Clove was his friend and that he couldn't leave her.

We pulled away and looked at each other.

"I saw how angry you were earlier," I said. "I was actually scared."

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Cato said as I rested my head on his chest. "But I want you to know that I will never hurt you. I love you too much to even think about it."

"I love you too," I said as Cato kissed my head.

"You should get some sleep," Cato muttered into my hair. "I'll wake you when I leave."

I nodded as I laid my head in Cato's lap and I soon fell asleep.

….

**Let me know what you think! Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

….

_Everything you see that glitters_  
_Isn't always gold_  
_Everything you think is perfect, oh_  
_Isn't always so_  
_Many times many times I would've let my feelings show_  
_Everything you see that glitters_  
_Isn't always gold_  
_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_  
_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

_~Human by Cher Lloyd._

….

I felt someone shaking me. I woke up and I saw Cato looking down at me.

"Are you leaving?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yeah I have to get back to the others," Cato said as he pulled me into his arms. "I'll try to come back and find you."

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't try if it means that you get hurt," I said. "Promise me Cato!"

"I promise," Cato said before he quickly kissed me. I handed him his sword and I watched as he left the cave.

Once he left I gathered all my stuff and I left the cave. I knew that I had to get water soon, but I didn't want to get caught and killed.

I held my bow in my hand when I saw a rabbit. I grabbed an arrow and I quickly shot it. I smiled at the thought of something to eat. I grabbed the rabbit and I kept walking to see if I could find a really tall tree to hide out in for the time being.

I found the perfect tree, but when I was about to climb it I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Peeta.

"Well it looks like I finally found you," Peeta smirked. I pulled out another arrow and pointed it at him. "I wonder how Cato will react when he finds out that I had killed his little girlfriend.

"Peeta please," I whispered. "We don't have to do this!"

Peeta glared at me. "I will go home to Katniss! I will win!"

"She will never forgive you if you kill me," I told him. "She won't be able to even look at you."

"She'll get over it," Peeta snapped as he advanced. I quickly shot the arrow into his arm and he grunted in pain before he pulled the arrow out and threw it onto the ground. "You think that will stop me?"

"I don't want to kill you Peeta," I said. "I really don't. You helped me once. You kept my family alive for another day."

"I only did it for Katniss," Peeta admitted.

"Well you still helped all of us," I said. "So please just walk away before I have to kill you."

"You can't kill me," Peeta laughed. "I am better than you!"

Peeta ran at me with his knife. I quickly moved away, but not before he cut my arm. I turned and Peeta tried again, but this time I had pulled out my knife and I was able to stab Peeta in the shoulder. I pushed his back into a tree.

"Peeta please don't make me do this," I begged on last time. Instead of answering, he tried to stab me again. I pushed him to the ground, grabbed my bow and an arrow and I quickly shot Peeta in the head. I watched as he stopped moving and the shot went off.

I grabbed his pack and knife before I left his body to be taken away by the capital.

…

I had found another tree to settle in as it got dark and the capitals seal appeared in the sky. I saw Peeta's face and guilt had consumed me when I realized that I had killed the boy that my sister liked. Would she forgive me?

By the end of it I saw that only Cato, Clove, Thresh, Foxface, and me where still alive. I sighed as I hoped that Cato and I weren't the last two left at the end because I knew that I wouldn't be able to kill him.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," I heard. "Tomorrow there will be a feast at the cornucopia at dawn. We will be giving you something that you desperately need. Also if you are willing to work with someone there will be allowed two victors this year as a….treat from President Snow. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I knew that I was on my own. Cato would want to work with Clove and I don't trust anyone else. I groaned before I closed my eyes and decided to get a little bit of sleep until dawn.

…..

I woke up and it was still dark so I decided to head out to the cornucopia. I gathered all my stuff and I took off towards the feast.

I kept my bow out just in case someone was near. I made it to the cornucopia and I saw that there was a bag for 2, a bag for 11, a bag for 12, and a bag for 9. I waited in the bushed and I saw Foxface run into the clearing and grab her bag as she kept running.

'Damn she's good,' I thought before I took off towards my bag. I grabbed my bag and I began to run when I was tackled to the ground. I looked up at my attacker.

It was Clove.

…..

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW! I am sad to say that there are only a couple more chapters in this story. Yes I know that it is a short story, but I like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

…

_And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_

_~Chandelier by Sia._

…..

"Finally got you 12," Clove laughed. "Oh I can't wait to kill you." I tried to grab my knife, but Clove grabbed my arm and pinned it under her. "Oh I am going to have so much fun killing you! We killed that little girl, what was her name? Rue!"

I struggled against Clove as she brought up Rue.

"Don't worry you'll see your little friend again," Clove said. "Once I kill you."

I watched as she raised her knife to stab me, but she was ripped off of me by Thresh.

"You killed Rue!" Thresh yelled.

"No I didn't," Clove said as fear came over her. "I didn't I swear!"

"I heard you say her name!"

"CATO!" Clove yelled before Thresh bashed Clove's head against the cornucopia until she dropped it the ground dead.

"I'll let you live just this once 12," Thresh said. "For Rue!"

I watched as he took off. I was frozen as I looked at Clove's body when Cato came running over.

"Clove!" Cato yelled as he fell to his knees next to her body. "No Clove wake up!"

Cato turned his gaze to me and I saw anger and sadness in his eyes. I was scared of what Cato would do. Cato got off the ground, sword in hand, and walked closer to me. I stared to crawl away from him. I was actually scared that Cato would kill me right now and not have any second thoughts about it later.

"Cato," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

Cato didn't say anything, but he stopped walking and he just stared at me before he dropped to his knees. I got up and walked slowly to Cato and wrapped my arms around him.

I felt his arms go around me.

"I really am sorry Cato," I whispered.

"Did you…?" Cato trailed off.

"No it was Thresh," I said. "But he saved my life. Clove tried to kill me."

Cato looked up at me and I saw the relief in his eyes.

"Well at least you're ok," Cato whispered before he pulled me into a kiss. "I love you Maia and I am thankful that you're alive."

"I love you too Cato," I whispered. "But what are we going to do if we are the last 2 left?"

"I don't know," Cato replied. He tightened his arms around me as we thought of the horror that lay ahead of us.

…..

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get it out and I didn't have much time. I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

…

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_~All of me by John Legend._

….

Cato and I had settled inside a cave once it had gotten dark and I worried about Cato. He was just sitting in front of the fire and he wouldn't say a word.

I had set up our stuff and I had cooked some rabbit that I had killed on our walk up here.

"Here Cato you need to eat," I said as I handed him some of the meat. He just kept looking at the fire and ignoring. "Cato damn it take the food!"

He finally took the food. We ate our food silently and I kept sneaking glances at Cato and he never even looked my way. I knew that he was hurting, but Thresh was still out there and he will try to kill us.

After we finished, I moved closer to Cato and I pulled Cato down and I laid his head in my lap. His bright blue eyes looked up at me. I saw all the pain in his eyes and it broke my heart to know that Cato had lost a friend today.

"Cato I am sorry that you lost Clove today," I whispered as I ran my head through Cato's hair. He closed his eyes as I felt his body relax a little bit. "I am not going to pretend that I know how you feel, but I understand the pain. I promise you that it will get easier. Just because you move on, doesn't mean that you will forget her."

Cato sat up and he pulled me into his lap. He buried his head into my neck and i wrapped my arms around him as he gripped me tightly.

"I love you Cato and I will always be there for you," I whispered as I rubbed his back.

"I love you too Maia," I heard Cato whisper back. Cato pulled me to the ground and laid my head onto his chest. I moved so that Cato's head laid on me since I knew that he needed comfort.

A little while later I fell asleep with Cato lying on me and the fire had gone out, leaving us in darkness.

…

I woke up to the sound of the cannon going off. Cato was still lying on me so it was either Foxface or Thresh that had just died. I slipped out of Cato's arms and I walked to the entrance of the cave to look up at the dead.

It was Foxface.

That meant that it was just Thresh, Cato and me who were still alive. Only one of us could live since we weren't from the same district. I sighed as I decided to go wake up Cato.

"Cato it's time to wake up," I said as I shook the blonde headed career. "Cato wake up!" Cato slowly woke up and he looked at me with confusion. "Foxface is dead, it's just us and Thresh."

Cato sat up and I saw the anger in his eyes. He got off the ground, grabbed his stuff and began to leave the cave.

"Go to the cornucopia," Cato said. "I'll meet you there in a little while. If I don't show up in 30 minutes run and don't look for me."

"Cato what are you going to do?" I asked as I grabbed his arm. "Please tell me that you aren't going after Thresh?" Cato just looked at me and my heart broke. "Cato please don't do this? I can't lose you!"

"Maia I have to go after him," Cato snapped. "Let me do this…for Clove."

"Cato I can't lose you," I said as tears fell from my face.

"Well if I die then you can go home," Cato snapped before his face softened. "We both can't win. We aren't from the same district so either way one of us has to die."

Tears were falling from my eyes as Cato pulled me into a hug for probably the last time.

"I love you Cato," I cried.

"I love you too Maia," Cato whispered. He looked into my eyes and he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

We pulled away and I my heart shattered as Cato walked out of the cave, sword in hand. After a few minutes I grabbed the rest of our stuff and headed to the cornucopia.

…..

I had been standing at the cornucopia for almost 30 minutes when I heard the cannon go off. I looked up and I looked around as I hoped Cato would appear in the clearing.

My heart was racing as I waited for someone to show up. I really hoped that Cato was still alive and that he was ok.

After 20 minutes I decided to leave. I grabbed my stuff and as I began to leave I heard my name.

"Maia!"

I turned to see Cato limping into the area.

"Cato," I breathed as I dropped my stuff and sprinted over to the man I loved. I threw my arms around him and his arms wrapped around me. "You're alive!"

"I am," Cato whispered.

"But what are we going to do now? Only one of us can win," I cried. I watched as Cato pulled out some berries and I recognized them.

Nightlock.

Cato poured some into my hand and I knew what he was thinking. We kill ourselves and no one wins. I looked at Cato and I saw him looking at me with only love in his eyes.

"I love you Cato," I whispered.

"I love you too Maia," Cato said one last time, "On three?"

I nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3"

We threw the berries into our mouths and we swallowed. I started to feel dizzy and I saw Cato fall to the ground at the same time that I did.

I took one last look at Cato before I closed my eyes forever.

…

**Well you guys must hate me! I should run away before you guys throw pitchforks at me. Well there is one more chapter which will be the epilogue. I know that you guys must be mad that I am not giving them a happy ending, but I will explain why I killed them in the last chapter of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

**I don't own the Hunger Games. This is the last chapter of I Could Never Hurt You. I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter.**

…

_On the first page of our story_  
_The future seemed so bright_  
_Then this thing turned out so evil_  
_I don't know why I'm still surprised_  
_Even angels have their wicked schemes_  
_And you take that to new extremes_  
_But you'll always be my hero_  
_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
_Glasses shattered from the fight_  
_In this tug of war you always win_  
_Even when I'm right_  
_Cos you feed me fables from your head_  
_With violent words and empty threats_  
_And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
_Til the walls are going up_  
_In smoke with all our memories_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_~Love the way you lie by Skylar Grey_

…

**Katniss p.o.v**

I was ready to fight and win. It broke me when I watched my twin and her boyfriend kill themselves so that they could be together, but it also started the rebellion. Everyone was furious that Snow would force two people, who loved each other very much, to kill the one they loved.

I was the leader.

Maia's death hardened me, but I was slowly healing with the help of my sister, mother, and of course, my boyfriend Gale.

Gale and I had started dating before my sister's death and he had never left my side when we grieved for her. I knew that she was in a better place with Cato.

I knew they were happy, but I will always have a whole in my heart where my twin sister was before she was taken from me by the capital.

"Katniss," I heard Prim say from behind me. "It's time."

I turned and I looked at Prim. She looked so different now. She looked older. I knew that she wasn't sleeping well and that she spent most of her time nowadays crying.

"We'll see her again," I said. "You know that she is watching over us right now. I bet her and Cato are looking down at us, cheering us on. We will win for her Prim, I promise."

"I know," Prim said.

…

**Maia p.o.v**

I was standing in a white dress and heels next to Cato who was wearing all white next to me.

"Katniss is right," Cato said as he wrapped his arms around me. "You'll see them again."

"I know," I sighed. "I just miss them so much."

"You will always be there for them and they know it," Cato told me as he kissed my head. "I love you Maia."

I smiled as I looked at the only man I have ever loved. "I love you too Cato," I replied as he grabbed my hand and we walked away together.

…..

**I hope you guys like the epilogue.**

**The reason I killed Cato and Maia was because they were the spark the started the rebellion in this story and they are still together….they're just dead…..and in heaven together….**

**So please don't hit me with bricks or something!**

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**Pogocrazy7!**


	12. AN

**A/N**

**I wanted to let you guys know that I have started an alternate ending of I Could Never Hurt You. It is called Our Happy Ending?**

**I hope you guys check it out!**


End file.
